


An Interview with Dailana Cousland

by tklivory



Series: The Further Adventures of Dailana Cousland [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Humor, Interviews, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with the Valley Girl of Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interview with Dailana Cousland

**01\. Full name:**  Dailana Trixie Cousland. I changed my middle name myself when I, like, turned thirteen. Sooo much better than Brycie, don't ya think?

**02\. Best friend:**  Dog, my totally gnarly keen Mabari hound

**03\. Sexuality:**  Whatever, like, feels good, ya know?

**04\. Favorite color:**  Blue, like my awesomely bodacious eyes

**05\. Relationship status:**  Free and havin' fun!

**06\. Ideal mate:**  Ummm... well, let's see: a hottie or a tottie, and good at the horizontal tango. Oh, and they can make, like, a totally radical hot chocolate

**07\. Turn-ons:**  No clothes is, like, a guarantee. Aaaand  _(finger twirls hair)_  like, breathing? Oh, and not Loghain. Like, it's weird to sleep with your BFF's father, ya know? Well, except Wulfram. Except that was my lover's father, so no big, right? What _ever_.

**08\. Favorite food:**  Well, it, like,  _used_  to be chocolate, but then I found out that weird Qunari downer guy likes it, so, like, I had to find something else. To be  _unique_ , ya know? So, now my favorite gnawshy is, like, nug. Though... don't, like, tell Leliana that, mkay? Her Schmooples is too cute to, like, be a mid-day snack, ya know?

**09\. Crushes:**  Oooo, the Prince of Hotness, of course! Even if he didn't  _tell_  me he was the  _Prince_  of Hotness. I mean, the Assassin of Passion is a great, ya know,  _carpenter_  - like the Bannhammer, right? - but the Prince of Hotness is soooo cute with his, like,  _lamp post_  and all.  _(looks around nervously)_  You, like, don't have to tell him I saw him bathe, ya know?

**10\. Favorite music:**   _(sad smile)_  Like, this song that Nan used to sing to me and my... I'm sorry, can I, ya know, answer that question in a little bit?  _(wanders out of sight for a few minutes before returning with red rimmed eyes)_  So, what's the next question?

**11\. Biggest fear:**  Like, it is  _totally_  not that my brother might be dead. It is  _totally_  broken fingernails. Just ask any of the gnarly charlies I've run into. Oh, what's that? You can't? Yeah, cuz they're  _dead_. Cuz they  _broke_  my  _fingernails_.

**12\. Biggest fantasy:**   _(swoons)_  The Prince of Hotness, the Assassin of Passion, the Bard of Beauty and the Witch of Wonder all in one bed...  _(a tinge of moisture appears)_  in Highever... I'm sorry, there's, like, something in my eye

**13\. Bad habits:**   _(twirls finger in hair)_  Hmmm... maybe, like, deliberately forming my elocution to, ya know, grate on everyone's nerves?  _(considers it for a moment)_  Nah, my only bad habit is, like, not having perfect fingernails.

**14\. Biggest regret:**   _(silence)_  Look, you said, like, you wouldn't ask about Highever, all right?

**15\. Best kept secrets:**   _(looks away)_  Rory never forgave me. And then he died.  _(shakes head)_  Can we, like, move on? Please?

**16\. Last thought:**  Rule well, King of Hotness. I love you.

**17\. Worst romantic experience:**   _(giggles)_  Like, don't  _ever_  let a Qunari tell you he doesn't like it when you go down on him. Oh, romantic?  _(thinks about it)_  Ummm, I guess that was when, like, Nathaniel tried to, like, pull my hair on my tenth birthday? I mean, it couldn't have been when I, like, got caught with Anora by Ro- Ya know, let's just skip this question.

**18\. Biggest insecurity:**  I'm so awesomely  _bodacious!_  How could I possibly have any problems?  _(pets Dog when he whines)_  It has nothing to do with my, like, self-esteem, right, my  _pwecious widdle puppy?_

**19\. Weapon of choice:**   _(points at the dual daggers on her back)_  Clipper and Trimmer, right here. Like, what more does a girl need?

**20\. Role Model:**  Like,  _totally_  Rowan Guerrin. She just  _rocked_. Rebel  _and_  a Queen? Too bad her son was kind of, ya know, an airhead.


End file.
